


Karma Police

by monkiainen



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Second Chances, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Brass doesn't believe in second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma Police

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been sitting on my hard drive for couple of years. Fills the challenge _Anywhere but here_ @ [ fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com)

It started innocently at first. She was a possible murder suspect, he was a homicide detective interviewing her. Later on it was proven she was innocent and he could continue living his dull life like he always had. Things didn’t go as planned for him anymore though, not when he had seen a glimpse of something different. And that something was just in hand’s reach, if only he were bold enough to reach for it.

Jim Brass had always been realistic, even to the point of bitterness. Dreams and fantasies were for fools, and Jim Brass wasn’t either one of them. Although, as of late, strange thoughts had invaded Jim’s mind. Most of those thoughts included a certain redhead, and it wasn’t Catherine he was dreaming about.

Self-control had always been one of Jim’s virtues. Now, it seemed as if he couldn’t control himself anymore, no matter how hard he tried. But Jim was determined. He wasn’t a fool, and sure as hell he wasn’t going to have his wings burned. Not again. Never.

Yet when the call came in that there had been an incident at Lady Heather’s venue, Jim was the first to answer it. To Gil he told he was the closest to the scene, even though he was at the other side of the town. To Nick he told he wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. To himself, he told he was there because he wanted to rid himself from the stupid ideas he had of late.

None of those things sounded true.


End file.
